OMG! It's BROKEN!
by EdwardC.lover1201
Summary: Ok, bella breaks her foot and this is the 8 weeks she has to go through because she breaks it. lol totally fluffy and there will prob be lemons later. Flamers welcomed! Pease read my story! t now will be m later on hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **

**Edward: Say it**

**Me: I don't wanna**

**Edward: Now**

**Me: *pouts* fine. *sigh* the wonderful and talented Stephenie Meyer owns this. Not me. Happy now? How about a kiss for my efforts?**

**Edward: How about no?**

**Any way- I do not own Twilight. Wayward story! **

"How in the world did this happen?" Edward asked me in his velvety voice, under laced with amusement and dismay. He, of course, would be referring to my swollen left foot.

"Well… it's a long story actually. While you were hunting yesterday I needed to go to the store and out in the parking lot I kinda, sorta, tripped on some ice. It's not that big of a deal." I say as nonchalantly as possible.

"Bella, of course it's a big deal!!! Your foot is 3 times its usual size! You need to see a doctor right now," Edward said getting upset "especially if you broke it in the place I think you broke it in"

"Edward where exactly do you think I broke it?" I say nervously for if it is broken that means. Gulp. HOSPITAL!!!

"I think you broke a metatarsal bone and did you know," Edward said looking quite doctoral, "that if you break a metatarsal bone you could get arthritis when you're older? "

I give Edward a long irritated look and say, "I never will grow old! Well, if you still plan to change me I won't…"

Edward just gave me a look like he has been long-suffering, "Bella, you know I'm going to still change you but that's months away. You should fix your foot now."

"But, Edward!!" I whine "you know I hate hospitals! Can we just go see Carlisle?"

Edward gave me a frown. "I don't think Carlisle has an X-ray machine hidden somewhere, sweetheart. You need an X-ray just to be positive it isn't broken" Edward said in a "duh!" sort of voice.

"Fine, Eddie," I say using his nickname I use only when I am truly annoyed with him. "I'll go to the… hospital. " I say this with deep chagrin.

Edward's eyes softened "Bella, you know I only do this because I care for you, right?" I nodded.

Then Edward kissed me. I would like to say I didn't go overboard with the kiss but then I would be lying. I went into full out kiss mode. I shaped my body, to mold it against Edward's, and I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer towards me. As my tongue touched his bottom lip he stopped me with a sigh and a "belle"

"Oops. Sorry." I say not at all feeling sorry. "Though, you have to admit that was fun" I say teasingly.

"A little TOO fun, Bella. I nearly lost control." He said with a pained look on his face.

"But you didn't"

"But, I almost did."

I give Edward another annoyed look. And he promptly stops arguing with me.

"Get ready Bella. You're going to the hospital"

-----------------------------------At the hospital----------------------------------------------

"Edward, do we REALLY have to go to the hospital?" I say getting out of his silver Volvo.

"Yes, Bella, we REALLY do."

I think I started turning a little green as we neared the hospital for Edward pulled me back for a minute to give me a hug and a tender kiss on the forehead. "I know you're scared Bella but you can do it."

I pull back from Edwards embrace to look up into his eyes trying to portray through my own, that I really don't want to do this. But that Meany used his eyes, making them turn into molten onyxes, and gave me a kiss that I must say were one of his best. It sent chills down my spine as his kisses kept sliding down my neck. It was so hot.

"Come on Bella, I already made you an appointment. The doctor is waiting for us."

And with that I went to face my doom.

The hospital.

**Ok, this is based off me breaking my foot. My foot is still broken. So Bella's will prob stay broken throughout the story. Everything you will read in this story happened. Except I don't have a wonderful bf like Edward. In fact I don't have a bf at all. And I've never been kissed so if the kissing is bad just tell me. Flamers welcomed! Btw, check out my profile and my poll! ~1201**


	2. READ THIS!

Hello, my fellow fanfictioners! For those of you who actually read my stories you may be wondering where I have been. Well…. I have been grounded. I know. It totally sucks. But I have been aloud back on the

internet and I have EVERY intention to continue with my stories. I will have a poll on my page about which story I should update first. And for all those who have read my stories and liked them please continue to

read them. I have quite a few new story ideas that will be released after I finish my current stories. I will have an update for my story The Year I Tripped and Fell in Love by the end of the week. And be assured im

back for good because its summer and I have no life outside writing. Lol. Well… ill get back to writing now! Hope to here from you all and get tons of reviews….

Love, EdwardCLover1201


	3. its broken yipee

**These amazing wonderful characters don't belong to me. * sigh * they belong to the amazing all powerful Stephenie Meyer. Lol**

Edward and I have been sitting in the examining room for almost a half an hour waiting for the doctor to come in with my x-rays. Needless to say, I was scared crap less. I really DO NOT like broken bones, casts and worse. Gulp. Hospitals. I really hate hospitals. I sighed out loud and Edward looked at me imploringly using the same expression he usually used when trying to read my mind and not succeeding. Edward at that point sighed also, saying, "I give up. What is going through your head, Bella?"

"You mean, other than the fact hospitals totally suck?" I huffed.

His lips twitched upward, a smile threatening to emerge, and said "Love, it's not quite as bad as you think."

I merely raised my right eyebrow as if to say, so?

Edward just smiled at me as if to say, oh, love don't worry.

And then the monster, I mean doctor, walked in. The doctor was in mid-forty's and had a receding hairline, beer gut, and an easily forgettable face. But it wasn't his looks that frightened me the most, oh no, it was the words coming out of his mouth. In his nasally voice he told me

MY

FOOT

WAS

BROKEN!!

You can imagine my horror at hearing such a thing. Though the words that came out of my mouth I swear to never say again I said "OMG! IT'S BROKEN!!!??" Freighting isn't it?

The doctor and Edward stared at me for a moment then Edward started chuckling and soon the doctor started too.

I, of course, was at that point scared and didn't care to much for bring laughed at yelled at them to uh hem "shut their damn mouths." And went on explaining it was not funny at all, that in fact it was scary, because I have no clue how to use crutches and because casts are suckish.

Both Edward and the doctor had stunned faces by the time I finished my tirade. My face started to flare up almost at once, out of embarrassment. I quickly mumbled an excuse about the pain.

So without further ado the doctor put me in a cast said to keep it on for eight weeks and come back in a month for a check-up. Then he gave me my crutches. I tried hard to keep my balance and despite Edwards help I fell into a nurse with a cart knocking her and the cart off balance. They went toppling to the floor and I said a quick apology and got the hell out of there.

All the while Edward laughing at me all the while to the car. "Oh, my Isabella, what should I do with you?"

And I seeing the opening suggested he kiss me. And that's exactly what he did. It was a sweet kiss that promised more on the way when we were out of the car. He cradled my head in his hands and I wrapped my arms around his neck. It was an open mouth kiss, I saw the opportunity the slide my tongue across his smooth bottom lip getting a moan from him. He bit down, gently, on my bottom lip as he withdrew. He leaned his forehead against mine and said in an out of breath voice which I was sure was for my benefit and said "I love you Bella." In a sweet tender voice, but then breaking the moment by saying "well I guess it's time to tell everyone else. Although I'm certain Alice has seen it and told everyone else."

"Yippee" I said with about as much enthusiasm as a lazy dog.

**Okay, so how was that? I'm thirteen so the kissing was most likely terrible but still give me some credit. Plz review!! It builds my self esteem. XD burn if u want I mean freedom of speech and all that jazz. Love ya all! Until next time.**


	4. i hate my vampires

**Edward is not mine he is stephenie Meyers. I have no credit what's so ever. :o) **

While we were in the car, I had the most horrible feeling of dread in my stomach. "Uh, Edward, um… they won't tease me THAT much will they?" I asked already knowing the answer, yet hoping I was wrong.

Edward, being my big bad protector, said with that crooked smile of his "Love, they know if they say something rude or offence, they have me to deal with."

"Wow, I feel SO much better now."

"One can only hope so."

Then we pulled up to his house. I said really quickly in a low voice so my other vamps wouldn't hear, "Are u sure we can't just run away for the next eight weeks? We can go to Vegas right now, and ill marry u, if u will just get me out of the hell that is sure to come!!"

"C'mon babe, it won't be that bad I promise." Edward told me while trying to help me hobble up the stairs into the house.

"Yeah, we'll see. I don't believe u though." I said sticking my tongue out at him. He just smiled in reply.

It was Esme whom Edward and I saw first. She seemed quite worried when she was first made aware to our presence, "Oh, Bella dear! When I heard from Alice I was so worried, I'm quite happy though to see you're mostly all right. Are u in any pain?" She wrapped me up in a huge hug.

"I'm fine, Esme. All I feel really is this heavy cast I'm lugging all around." I said slightly lifting my leg. Though of course, I should have known that having only one leg to support me was bad. It decided that the extra weight my cast was adding was too much for my body without the crutches. So, I tripped. Luckily for me though I have a super hot, vampire boyfriend with super speed reflexes.

"Silly Bella." Edward said with a chuckle.

"You know what, mister? My tripping isn't funny!!" I said kind of loudly pouting a little. He (Edward) just kissed the pout away.

"Oh, Bella I do love you so" And then I heard the voice of one of the most arrogant, jerkazoid almost brother in law a girl could have, totally breaking Edwards and I moment.

"Well if it isn't Miss. Falls a Lot."

I groaned inwardly." Hello, Emmet."

"So what did u break this time?" Emmet asked jovially.

"You oaf, it would seem fairly obvious seeing as she has a CAST on her left foot. " Edward said coming to my defense.

Emmet just laughed. And in came the rest of my vampires. Alice of course, wasn't too worried for she knew I would make a full recovery. Neither was Carlisle. Or Jasper. They just had there "ah, Bella" faces on. Then there was Rosalie who had a look of contempt on her face. Guess she still hates me. Everyone was quiet for a few minutes just staring at me.

"If you're all done staring at me who wants to watch a movie?" I said breaking the silence.

They all just muttered sure.

T he movie of choice that night was the new harry potter movie. I thought it was good, of course as vampires they merely scoffed at it. I guess they have seen a lot of movies in their time but still I got kind of upset. It was so uncomfortable sitting in Edwards lap with my cast on. I told them to shut up. I know it's kind of careless of me telling a bunch of viscous blood sucking vampires to shut up, but I was annoyed and seriously uncomfortable. So bite me. Literally if you're a Vampire.

"Sorry, I'm just really not feeling well tonight" I said when the vampires were staring at me. I guess I haven't ever told them to shut it before. I kind of like it. Muahaha. And is it healthy to have conversations in your head? Hmmm. "Time to go home, I guess. Buh bye." And with that I hobbled over to the door with my crutches, and was into the car by the time Edward caught up to me.

"See love? That wasn't so bad. Just wait until tomorrow." Edward said with a laugh.

I just stared at him in horror. Oh well I thought. Edward will protect me. Right? The thought staying in my head all the way up to bed snuggling myself in Edwards arms. He kissed me lightly on the lips and withdrew before I could get carried away. As Edward sang me, my lullaby, I dreamed of all the horrible things that tomorrow would bring.

**So, what do u think? Good? Not so good? Whether u hate it or not leave a review. I didn't get ANY last chapter so I refuse to update till at least three reviews. :o) have a nice day!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer. This is Stephenie Meyers, not mine.**

I was having a nice dream about singing toast (**don't ask, I have this dream regularly) **when I heard a melodic voice that was my Edwards, telling me to get up for school. So I replied ever so maturely, "I don't wanna" and barrowed my head into my blankets.

"Bella, darling, please, I have never been late and don't intend to be late today. So get your ever so adorable butt up."

"Yeah, it's an off day when I don't get SOMEONE complimenting my butt." I said joking with Edward. Then saying seriously, "I'm still not going to school though, and u can't make me."

Edward merely just made his eyes do the stupid smoldering thing and said "Will u please get ready for school, love?"

I tried to look away, I swear I did, but his vampire dazzling abilities were too great for my weak human defenses. So I agreed to go to school. Stupid hot vampire. "Guess I better go get ready." I said making a face.

Edward kissed my forehead and said "Ok, Love."

Then something came to me. "Holy crap on a stick." I said. "Um… How am I supposed to do this?? I can't take a shower with a cast on! Oh well. Guess I really CAN'T go to school."

"I already thought of that, Alice will be here shortly to help you. While we wait, would you like your breakfast?" Edward said with a smug grin, like he out smarted me. Real bloody likely. Whoa. Since when have I been a British?

"Edward, we have been dating for about two years now, and were going to get married, anyway, why don't YOU help me take a shower?" I said batting my eyelashes up at him. Wow, it worked!! I dazzled the dazzler!! HAPPY DANCE TIME! Edward had this expression like he really, really wanted to, and I think he might have said yes, if only Alice hadn't showed up.

"Bella, that really isn't very nice doing that to poor Edward." but she high fived me anyway. "If I hadn't showed up a minute ago, you and Eddie here would be in some VERY compromising positions right about now…" Alice said laughing in her twinkling laugh voice.

And, with that Edward got out of my room like a bat out of hell. I sighed out loud. Time for "Bella Barbie"

After I was deemed cute enough, by Alice, I was escorted down stairs into Edwards arms. Though, when I was in his arms I looked up into his eyes and saw he had an open mouth expression on his face. "B… Bella, you look really… hot. I think u should go change."

"Does that mean u like my outfit?" I said laughing just a bit. I was wearing a plaid mini skirt with suspenders falling at the sides with a too tight (grrrr Alice) white shirt with a big black skull on the chest.

"I do believe it's time for school, if u too love birds are ready." Alice said laughing at Edward.

"Oh, God. School."

We all got into Edwards Volvo and drove to school. It was relatively silent the whole way there except for the purr of Edward's car. When we got to school, the first person to notice my cast was my friend (stalker) Mike.

"So, Bella what did u do to your foot??" Mike asked when he saw me.

"Hi, to you too Mike. I broke it by slipping on ice."

"Are you sure that was what happened?" Mike asked throwing a glare at Edward.

"What are you implying Mike? Are u saying EDWARD did this to me??" I said or rather yelled. I think I scared Mike. Good.

Mike looked abashed and scampered away. Muahaha. "Well. That sucked." I commented to Edward."Can't wait for the rest of the day!!" and with that we walked into homeroom.

**Ok, what do u think? Lol I just did this today. I like it but oh well. I want 4 reviews this time. Seems do able, I hope. :o) tell me what ****u think!! Really steamy part coming up soon. So be ready. Muahaha.**


	6. Chapter 6

**This isn't mine its stephenie Meyers. Darn. Lol **

The rest of the day went WAY better in comparison it was kind of fun getting sympathy. For example, my trigonometry teacher gave me a lighter work load. I was totally happy about that. Though Edward ruined for me by adding, I'll have to make it up sometime. Luckily enough for me, a broken foot means no gym class! So, basically at gym all I did was stare at Edward. He's just so damn sexy. I think he caught me staring a few times though. Oh well. Then it was lunch time, and I got to cuddle up in Edward's arms while he babied me. I know I shouldn't love this so much, but I really am.

After lunch we had biology and had to dissect a frog. It was actually kind of cool. Edward had to leave for that though. I think he was attracted to the frog's blood. My boyfriend, eater of frogs. Ok I know it's a French delicacy, but to me eating frogs is really gross (**I don't mean to offend. It's just kind of gross to me).** Then it was time to leave, very anticlimactic. As, Edward was helping me outside and into the car Alice decided it was time for another round of "Bella Barbie", lucky me. At least Alice let Edward drive me home. On the way home Edward and I discussed school, and homework.

"You know Edward," I couldn't help pointing out when we got to Edwards garage and were just sitting in his car." Today has been really boring. Is there anything we can do to liven things up a little? Maybe you could, I don't know, bite me?"

"Bite you, Bella? Are you really sure? This is a very important decision, you know." Edward said. "Well in any case, Bella, can you come here and sit on my lap for a minute?"

"Are you really going to bite me Edward??" I say getting into his lap, making sure my skirt wouldn't ride up and expose my panties.

I leaned my neck up to Edward's mouth; he lightly stroked it with his lips, making my breath come faster from as much fear as anticipation. He tilted my head up so my mouth would meld on to his, his tongue lightly touching my bottom lip asking for permission to enter my mouth. I opened my mouth granting his tongue to enter, our tongues battling and age old battle. I have to say it was one of the hottest things ever. As he broke the kiss so I could breathe, his mouth trailed down my neck and he started nibbling on my ear saying sweet words into it, like how much he loved me, how much he needed me. It seemed to hit him then we were still inside his car, though, when he ripped himself away from me and ran outside of the car, leaving me tingling, wanting more, but not able to achieve it. Stupid moral vampire.

Maybe, this just means I'm easy. Edward was trying to apologize now but I was really pissed off. And a plan came to me. My cast comes off in eight weeks. That's enough time to tease Edward enough he'll be BEGGING for it. Then, Alice came in with an evil look in her eyes, obviously seeing what I had in store for Edward.

Alice said, in an eerie voice, "Bye, Edward! Bella and I have girl things to do."

"So, you want to have sex with Edward right?" Alice said when we were in the safe haven of her room." If you do as I say, the day after the cast is off you and Eddie will no longer be virgins. Though, he plans to elope, JUST so you too can have sex. Doesn't he realize this is the twenty- first century?" She sighed out loud. "So, Bella, here is the plan…"

**Whatcha think?? Lol what I think is that I'm going to have to change the rating. Send in reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! plz. – 1201**


	7. Icky Writers Note, I know

OK so, many of you who may follow my stories may have been wondering, were is this person?

Well, I've been grounded and haven't been online for the last SIX MONTHS. During this time I have had major writers block so i couldnt even write anything on paper. School has one week left and then i can write FULL TIME! i just have to get over my writers block first. So I decided to send out a message to the ppl who read my stories. If you have any Suggestions to my story please PM me and ill incorporate it into my stories. I just need to get over my writers block but then im sure ill be back to posting like every week.

Sincerely,

1201

Also, i still need a Beta. . .


	8. Goodbye

I have decided to discontinue my stories. If someone would like to take them over, just PM. I just feel no more motivation and my heart is completely broken. The guy I love? Yeah I suspect he's cheating i mean why else would he completely ignore me for other ppl, but tell me he loves me? and I think I'm going to end it. if anyone has any advice or cares at all if I continue writing these stories, I really am sorry feel free to PM me but I doubt it will change things. Maybe im just being paranoid and if anything changes ill write again but for now, goodbye.

Thanks,

Edward C Lover


End file.
